Champion's Tunic
The Champion's Tunic is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a body armor unveiling enemies' life gauge. Link receives the tunic from Impa after regaining his first memory from the side quest, "Captured Memories". This tunic was surely the one worn by Link as the Hylian Champion one hundred years prior, with its sky blue color and Hylian embroideries that are seen not only in promotional art, but Link’s memories as well. Upon donning said Tunic, Link will have the ability to view the current number of Health Points (HP) an enemy has as well as their full health capacity; rather than only being able to see a red bar indicating said monster’s health levels, as he would without the Tunic. As the Champion's Tunic is worn by Link prior to the Great Calamity striking, and happens to be acquirable quite early on in the game itself, this piece of armor is featured prominently in Breath of the Wild promotional material, rather than the traditional Breath of the Wild Hero's Clothes armor set (Cap of the Wild, Tunic of the Wild, and Trousers of the Wild) which we see Link wearing in earlier games from the start; likely due to the fact that the latter armor set is only to be had quite late in the game. The Champion's Tunic is not part of any armor set, and the leg armor Link is seen wearing with it in artwork, memories, and promotional material are a simple pair of Hylian Trousers. Additionally, Link is shown in one promotional image wearing a Hylian Hood with his Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers while riding an ordinary Horse. The Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers are worn by Link in his Recovered Memories, seeing as how the Tunic represents his status as the Hylian Champion. However, after Link was critically injured, his clothes were removed by Purah, Impa, and Robbie before he was placed inside the Shrine of Resurrection. Impa kept Link's Champion's Tunic; during which time she repaired it and guarded it for the next hundred years as she waited for Link to awaken, giving it to him after he manages to recall at least one of his memories of Princess Zelda. It is unclear what happened to Link’s Hylian Trousers he was seen wearing before and during the Great Calamity, though he can acquire a pair from a chest in the ruins that lay in the Temple of Time's complex, or purchase them from the Armor Shops Enchanted and Ventest Clothing Boutique. Despite not being part of an armor set, once fully upgraded the Tunic has a armor strength of 32, making it the single strongest piece of armor in the game when compared to all other high tier fully upgraded armor pieces such as the Amber Earrings, Ancient Helm, Ancient Cuirass, Ancient Greaves, Diamond Circlet, Soldier's Helm, Soldier's Armor, and Soldier's Greaves which all have an armor strength of 28 at maximum. (though the Ancient and Soldier sets have the advantage of being part of sets as each armor piece adds its armor strength to Link's armor defense stat). As it is not part of a set, it allows Link to wear leg and head armor with it allowing Link to wear leg and head armor that grant resistances and other beneficial effects with it. Additionally the fully upgraded Champion's Tunic can be worn with upgraded leg and head armor with 28 armor strength which gives Link a total of 88 points of armor. It is also ideal for detecting Treasure Octoroks camouflaging themselves as buried Treasure Chests as it will show their 8/8 hit points even while camouflaged making them easy to spot and avoid or Link can attack it with an arrow which will cause the Treasure Octorok to reveal itself. The tunic cannot be sold, possibly due to the importance to the Champion. Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies. Link requires Silent Princess and horn shards from the three dragon spirits Dinraal, Farosh, and Naydra which can be obtained by shooting the three dragon's horns with an arrow. Silent Princess can be commonly found in West Necluda and Hyrule Ridge regions. Silent Princess also grow near sacred places such as Great Fairy Fountains, Satori Mountain, and near the Master Sword pedestal in Korok Forest. One can also be found in Princess Zelda's Study. Gallery The Legend of Zelda WiiU Artwork.png|Official Artwork of Link wearing the Champion's Tunic Breath of the Wild Artwork Link (Official Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Link wearing the Champion's Tunic Link and Epona (Breath of the Wild).png|Official Artwork of Link wearing the Champion's Tunic Breath of the Wild DLC Armor Majora's Mask (Head Armor).png|Promotional Artwork of Link wearing Majora's Mask with the Champion's Tunic Breath of the Wild DLC Armor Midna's Helmet (Head Armor).png|Promotional Artwork of Link wearing Midna's Helmet with the Champion's Tunic File:Zant's Helmet (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Promotional Artwork of Link wearing Zant's Helmet with the Champions's Tunic File:Ravio's Hood (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Promotional Artwork of Link wearing Ravio's Hood with the Champions's Tunic Breath of the Wild DLC Armor Korok Mask (Head Armor).png|Promotional Artwork of Link wearing the Korok Mask with the Champion's Tunic Link Receiving Champion's Tunic.jpg|Link receiving the Champion's Tunic from Impa Link Wearing Champion's Tunic.jpg|Link while wearing the Champion's Tunic See also * Hero's Charm Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Tunics Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Damage Reduction Items